


【相二竹马】我的草食系男友

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 小道具注意（准确来说并不小）紫薇
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二竹马】我的草食系男友

-変態です  
-之前说的想看小和玩那个玩具。  
-建议去wb上搜一下master4fancy的玩具，写的时候脑内参考的他们家的阿努比斯，他家做的真的又好看又涩还有一点点变态（然而我就是这么变态的人）  
-ooc特别ooc但是我想看这样的和（？）

第一次去自己男朋友家的相叶雅纪有点紧张，两个人明明已经交往了很长时间，但却还是像是交往的小学生一般，迟迟没有上本垒的机会。

相叶不得不说主要因为是二宫和也的长相过分有欺骗性，每每他打算带着二宫去情侣酒店的时候，看着对方那双像是小狗一样的眼睛，总觉得自己的想法十分变态，和那些用糖果诱拐小朋友的怪大叔没有什么区别——虽然二宫在年龄上早就是十分合格的成年人了。再者说两个人交往了一年左右，二宫也从来没有主动提过这件事情，相叶也就权当是对方害羞或者本质上是个草食系男子，对于这样的情爱没有太多的兴趣罢了。

但是这一次被二宫邀请去他家里做客，相叶觉得这样的机会自己再不做点什么实在是有点说不过去了，于是像是小处男一样，紧张兮兮地提前准备好润滑剂和套子在兜里，想要趁着二宫不注意的时候藏在对方的床头柜里，然后就可以顺理成章的发生些什么了。

趁着二宫准备晚饭的时候，相叶兴冲冲地去二宫卧室里藏自己的作案道具去了，然后……然后这个展开有点超乎相叶的想象。

二宫的床头柜里不但有准备好的套子和润滑剂，甚至还有几个尺寸惊人的假阳具，相叶雅纪发誓，他说的尺寸不俗不是和自己的阴茎尺寸进行对比，而是和任何正常人类的阴茎相比，这几个假阳具的尺寸都有点难以理喻。抛开尺寸方面的问题，这些假阳具显然也不是按照人类的阴茎作为模板制作的，整体的形状奇特不说，上面甚至还有一些繁复的纹样和凸起，让人不禁联想这种东西用起来到底会是什么样的体验。

“相叶君？……啊被你发现了啊。”

“诶？！诶我不是这个意思！”相叶虽然这样说着，只不过他手上拿着的东西着实没有什么说服力，他慌乱地把假阳具收回他应该在的地方，但却没有放回合适的位置，一时间也关不上抽屉，反倒是折腾出来更多的假体出来。

“有这样的意思也没什么关系呀。”二宫像是一只猫一样攀上了相叶的后背，圈住他的脖子在他耳边几乎用气音说道，“我邀请相叶君来我家就是想做这样的事情啊。”

“啊？诶？我……我其实……”相叶一边不知道要怎样解释，一边手忙脚乱地继续收拾着这满地的狼藉。

看着相叶的手里还攥着一个假体，二宫笑着用手覆了上去，轻轻把粗壮的阳具放到嘴边，用舌头灵巧地舔过硅胶的龟头，拉扯出一道银丝挂在唇边，然后轻轻吻了吻相叶的耳垂，“还是我们相叶酱更想看我被这个小玩具操啊？”

“我……我不是……”

“没有关系啊。”二宫这次甚至舔上了粗壮的精神，用柔软的舌头扫过那些奇异的花纹，故意弄出一些淫靡的声音，音量不大，但却是在相叶的耳边让他听了个真切，“小和有的时候，也是叫着相叶桑的名字操自己的哦。这次要不要做给你看？”

相叶觉得自己似乎是被什么蛊惑了一般点了点头，接下来就被二宫拉着手在这一堆假阳具之中选择比较“有趣”的那一个。

“这个好啦。”二宫在这一堆之中选择了一个尺寸最大的之后还不忘解释道，“平时小和吃不下这个的，这次在相叶桑的帮助下说不定可以呢。”的确着一个的尺寸到了一个有点吓人的地步，几乎和相叶的小臂差不多的尺寸，颜色又是狰狞的黑紫色，让相叶忍不住担心这样的东西会不会弄伤二宫——好吧，他不得不承认，在担心之中，他还是有不少的期待。

接下来的准备工作二宫全部都拉着相叶一起完成的，从润滑剂的味道再到其他助兴的小玩具，直到准备尿垫的时候相叶才忍不住问了二宫这个东西是为了什么。

“嘛……”把一切都准备好的二宫开始拉着相叶的手一起解开自己的腰带，“会流很多水的哦。相叶君没有什么经验的样子哦。”褪下了外裤，二宫抓着相叶的手顺着自己内裤的边缘伸了进去，让相叶的大手覆上了自己的阴茎，然后把那些助兴的小东西交给相叶，让他帮忙决定要怎么处理。

相叶脱下对方恼人的内裤，把那个小巧的震动环套在对方的根部，确定了小环能够刺激到对方的囊袋之后，没有任何预兆地打开了自己手上的开关。

二宫明显因为这个东西的刺激抖了一下，不过很快便适应起来，让相叶坐在床尾的椅子上之后，自己则是手脚并用地爬上了柔软的大床，张开双腿，把自己胯下的春色完全暴露在相叶的面前。

“这一次就当作是特别招待，你在那里见学吧。”

二宫的一只手用力地掐住自己的大腿根，另一只手沾着润滑剂有些吃力地向着自己的穴口探去，虽然二宫的手指并不纤长，但却还是很顺利地找到了那处隐秘的入口，咬着下唇把手指挤了进去，轻轻按压着内里的肌肉，让自己的身体渐渐放松下来。

“认真点看哦，下次就是相叶桑来做了呢。”二宫说这话的时候有一些喘，不知道是故意撩拨还是因为什么其他，整个人都肉眼可见的开始变红，动作却是越来越顺畅起来。

“这个时候轻轻转一转手指，然后这样……啊……这里……嗯……就会很舒服……”似乎是扣挖到了自己的敏感点，二宫整个人都瘫软了下来，后穴却还是不知满足般好好地含着二宫的手指，却是从缝隙的地方开始流出一些粘腻的液体，让这个画面更显的淫荡起来。

相叶此时已经有点坐不住，他起身想要帮帮二宫，却被对方喝住，让他坐在那里好好看着就好。

“如果……想要的话……摸摸自己吧……”二宫喘着粗气说道，手上却是加快了扩张的速度，第二根第三根手指也慢慢地一并挤了进去，“好好学着……下次……让相叶桑……操我……”

二宫觉得自己的大腿根已经开始不受控制地抖了起来，平时做到这里的时候绝对不是这样的反应，想来是相叶热切的目光让他更觉得兴奋，后穴似乎也比平时更加柔软了些许。

完成扩张之后，二宫用双手虔诚地把润滑剂涂抹到那根巨物之上，细细地涂抹到每一处沟壑之中，之后也没有太多别的动作，跪坐起身，扶着那个巨大的橡胶龟头，一寸寸地进入自己的身体。

相叶早已按捺不住，坐在椅子上开始抚慰自己的欲望，二宫的体格相对娇小，更显的那个假阳具尺寸吓人，漆黑的颜色之中混杂着诡秘的光芒，狰狞的龟头似乎要将粉嫩的小穴完全撑开一般，光是想象二宫即将要吞下这根巨物这件事情就已经足够让相叶感到兴奋，他觉得自己从未如此期待某一件事情过。

不过这个假体的尺寸的确对于二宫而言有些吃力，哪怕是骑乘的姿势进入起来也格外困难，仅仅吃下一个头部就已经让他出了一层虚汗，他用手撑住身体，让自己不要因为腿根发软而这样径直坐下。

“笨蛋……帮帮忙啊……”听到二宫这样说，相叶正要起身，二宫却又喝住了他的动作，指了指自己前端的那个小环，没有再多说什么。

相叶会意，开始调整自己手上的开关，也不是一味地把震动档位调到最大，忽高忽低的调整让二宫仿佛坐上了过山车一般，他的身体更热了一些，却也更加柔软。

二宫定了定神，努力放松自己的肌肉，一寸寸地坐下身去，他能感受到那些花纹带来的不一样的触感，他正在被一点点地撑开，让那根巨物可以镶嵌进自己的身体之中。假阳具的设计巧妙，在这样不断的进入的时候开始加大对于敏感点的刺激，这样的刺激循序渐进，却在某一刹那突然增大，毫无预兆的快感让二宫闷哼一声，身子一软，一下子就把第二个结吃了进去。

在相叶的视角下，那根巨物就这样慢慢贯穿二宫的身体，他忍不住想象粉色而又温暖的媚肉绞着黑色而冰凉的柱体，二宫的身体就这样被撑成这样奇异的形状，被这种尺寸的东西撑开是如何的痛苦，但却又带给他怎样的快感，二宫的性器已经完全挺立起来，随着他的动作一颤颤地吐着蜜露，后穴又是如何的泥泞，那些淫液爱液顺着巨大的柱体流下来。这样的画面过于淫靡，让他无法和平是那个看上去像是未成年人一样的二宫联系起来。

可就是那张二宫的脸在享受着这份快感，他的双颊绯红，眼神略略失焦，似乎是完全沉溺在情爱之中，好看的猫唇在小声呢喃着什么，不只是求饶还是只是无谓的叹息，让人觉得心疼，但却想更进一步地欺负对方。

相叶这样想的，也是这样做的，他一下子把手上的开关推到了尽头，似乎是在表达对于二宫在这个时候停下来的不满一般，二宫就这样尖叫着射了出来，白浊的液体喷射而出的同时二宫腰眼发软，直挺挺地爬伏在床上，只有臀部高高挺起，那根巨物贯穿其中，形成一幅有些诡异的画面。

二宫就这样爬伏着挪动自己的身体，确保相叶能够完全看到自己的后穴之后，继续着自己的动作，慢慢地把最巨大的第三个结推入自己的身体，那个小穴已经张开到一个有些恐怖的大小，不过还是顺利地吃了进去，似乎是用力地碾过了二宫的敏感点，让他连高跷屁股这件事情都做不到，整个人瘫软了下来。

他努力翻了个身，像是一只讨好主人的小狗一般躺在床上，柔软的腹部被顶出一个奇妙的弧度，似乎二宫本人也从未见过这样的景色，好奇地摸了摸那处凸起，用手指描摹着内里的形状，像是探索什么新鲜事物的孩童一般，之后便向下一寸寸抚过，在小腹的一处突然用力按了按，从外部刺激到了自己的前列腺区，忍不住叫了出声，之后便向吃到了糖果的小朋友一样傻笑了起来。

“小和……小和有……努力哦……”二宫用湿漉漉的眼神盯着相叶，对方显然也在做最后的冲刺，他低声怒吼着二宫的名字，二宫知道对方似乎还需要更多的刺激，于是开始扭着腰小幅度抽插起来，如实汇报着自己的感受。

“那些花纹……很棒哦……小和……小和很舒服……”二宫舔了舔唇继续说道，“这样……啊……转一转……受不了了……受不了了……相叶桑……好痛……好舒服……嗯……”

二宫忍不住去偷偷欣赏相叶的表情，他的双眼发红，像是什么饥渴的野兽一般，不过却还是有好好听话地坐在椅子上，开关已经不知道被丢到了哪里，单手握着自己的阴茎上下撸动着，看样子尺寸也不错……相叶就这样叫着二宫的名字射了出来，弄了一地的白污，二宫却没有丝毫地心疼自己的地板，反倒是更加充满性致大开大合地抽插起来。

“相叶桑……很棒哦……宝贝……射的好多……射进来……会很舒服的吧……”

“够了。”相叶爬上床，把二宫身体里的巨物抽了出来，拉出几道晶莹的银丝，却是没有人有任何心思去细细品味着个画面，”还是自己来做，比较带感呢。“


End file.
